Display cabinets of such type typically have an elongated hollow configuration within which the food products are contained and a plurality of window panels each extending forwardly and downwardly in curved fashion from a top of the cabinet for enclosing the front of the cabinet while permitting viewing of refrigerated food products and the like within the cabinet by passing customers. It is known to clamp the upper peripheral edge of each window panel in a respective hinge assembly and to utilize fluid controlled cylinders or springs to facilitate pivotal movement of the window panel between a lowered, closed position and an upwardly raised, open position that permits access to the interior of the cabinet from the customer side in order to facilitate refilling of the cabinet with goods and cleaning of the cabinet interior.
Because thermal efficiency and energy costs are important considerations in operating commercial refrigeration units, it is desirable that the window panels in such display cabinets each comprise a thermally insulated glass unit made up of two or more glass panes that are supported in spaced apart relation with the interior between the panes appropriately sealed. Because the insulated glass units are heavy, the hinge mounted clamps along the upper peripheral edge of the panel have been relatively massive and distract from the aesthetic appearance of the cabinet. Because of the mass and weight of the window panels, the upper marginal edge regions of the panels also are susceptible to damage by the hinge clamps during usage.
Thermal efficiency considerations further require that the window panels effectively seal the interior of the refrigerator cabinet from the outside environment when the panels are in their closed positions. Heretofore, problems have been incurred in providing effective and aesthetic seals between sides of adjacent window panels when in their closed positions. Moldings have been used which are positioned over respective side marginal edge regions of the panels, such that when the panels are in a closed position gaskets supported by moldings of adjacent panels are in engaged in relation to each other. Such moldings, which surround and encompass the side of the window panels, can be unattractive and old-fashioned in appearance, and as a result of repeated opening and closing of the window panels in commercial establishments, can become loosened and dislodged from the window panel and protrude outwardly from the side of the panel to the extent that they interfere with proper closing of the window panel. While mullions can be provided to support sides of adjacent panels when closed and enhance side sealing, such moldings are costly, and when the window panels are in a raised condition, are unsightly and impede access to the interior of the cabinet.
To further enhance the aesthetic appearance of the window panels through which merchandise in the refrigerated cabinet is displayed, it is desirable that the hinge clamps, spacers, and other components of the insulated glass unit occupy relatively small marginal edge regions about the perimeter of the window panels so as to not obstruct or detract the viewing area. It is equally important that the air space between the window panes of the insulated glass unit be maintained moisture free for clear viewing, and for this purpose, it is desirable that sufficient desiccant be provided in a manner which does not adversely affect the appearance of the window panel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a refrigerator display cabinet having a plurality of side-by-side mounted window panels each comprising a curved insulated glass unit that has a modernistic and clean appearance and which permits substantially unobstructed viewing of the interior of the refrigerator cabinet.
Another object is to provide a refrigerator display cabinet of such type in which the window panels each are hinge mounted for pivotal movement without the need for clamps which detract from the appearance of the window panel.
A further object is to provide a refrigerator display cabinet as characterized above in which no external hardware, hinge clamps, or moldings are visible when the window panels are in their closed position.
Yet another object is to provide a refrigerator display cabinet of the above kind in which the window panels have improved means for sealing adjacent sides of the panels when in a closed position, without the necessity for costly mullions that are unsightly and impede access to the interior of the cabinet.
Another object is to provide a refrigerator display cabinet in which the side seals are retained free of adhesives so as to permit removal and replacement.
Still another object is to provide a refrigerator display cabinet of such type in which the window panel side seals will not loosen to impede complete closing of the window panels and disruption of the seal between adjacent panels, even after repeated opening and closing of the window panel in commercial establishments.
Another object is to provide such a refrigerator display cabinet in which spacers and sealing means in the sides of the window panels occupy relatively narrow perimeter portions of the window panels so as to be substantially inconspicuous when the panels are in their closed position and enable the panel to have an all glass front appearance.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings, in which: